01 Listopada 2014
123x123px 04:45 Odwiedź mnie we śnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:10 Pełnosprawni - odc. 77; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:30 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Ubodzy - odc. 4; cykl reportaży 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Wszyscy święci - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002) 09:25 Miłość nad fiordem. Na fali przypływu. (Liebe am Fjord. Sog der Geseiten. (Love on the Fjord: In the Wake of the Tides)) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 11:05 Tajemnice Hotelu Adlon - odc. 5/6 (Das Adlon. Eine Familiensaga, teil. 5) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 12:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęsina na Świętego Marcina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 12:40 Blondynka - odc. 34 (seria III, odc. 8) - Dom na kościach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:35 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego; koncert 14:45 Trędowata - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:35 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /1/; felieton 16:45 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 156 - Suknia (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /8/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:15 Pożegnania - Pożegnania 2014 /2/; felieton 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Piękna śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Niezwyciężony Secretariat (Secretariat) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:35 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 9/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 9, After); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:25 Wodny świat (Waterworld) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995) 02:50 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Marka Jackowskiego; koncert 03:55 Terra Nova - odc. 9/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia 123x123px 05:35 Wyprawa do ptasiego raju (Winged Seduction Birds of Paradise); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1089; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda - ok. godz. 08:20, 09:10, 10:10 10:45 Wspomnienie (1) Zostawili swój ślad... 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1182 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1183 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:55 Wspomnienie (2) Zostawili swój ślad... 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Helena Trojańska cz. 1 (Helen of Troy ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:40 Wspomnienie (3) Zostawili swój ślad... 13:50 Słowo na niedzielę 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2147; teleturniej 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 14:50 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 8 "Kanały" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:40 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 8 "Powstańcze życie codzienne"; felieton 15:50 Przygoda na Antarktydzie (Eight Below); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:50 Wspomnienie (4) Zostawili swój ślad... 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Wspomnienie (5) Zostawili swój ślad... 18:45 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (Brother Bear 2); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 20:10 Kwiat pustyni (Desert Flower) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Austria (2009) 22:25 Szakal (Jackal, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 00:35 Koncert dla Ryśka Riedla - Rawa Blues Festival 2014 01:50 Dom snów (Dream House); thriller kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:30 Kwiat pustyni (Desert Flower); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Austria (2009) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia 08:30 Odeszli od nas 09:00 Misja: integracja 09:10 Co u nas? 09:15 Zapiski łazęgi 09:25 Polskie nekropolie 09:35 Agroszansa 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 11:27 Ballada o Krzyżach 11:40 Polskie nekropolie 11:45 Kazania w podróży 12:35 Odeszli - Nina Andrycz 12:40 Groby naszych przodków 12:55 Polskie nekropolie 13:05 Warszawskie gołębie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 14:20 Polskie nekropolie 14:24 Co u nas? 14:25 Eurosąsiedzi 14:40 Polskie nekropolie 14:50 Życie pisane podróżą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 15:45 Polskie nekropolie 15:50 Odeszli - Wojciech Kilar 15:55 Wokół nas 16:00 Wybacz, że tak rzadko przyjeżdżam 16:30 Odeszli od nas 17:00 Życie raz jeszcze 17:15 Program lokalny 21:00 Naturalnie tak 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Groby naszych przodków 22:00 Program lokalny 22:55 Odeszli - Anna Przybylska 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy 23:35 Życie pisane podróżą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 00:30 Odeszli - Małgorzata Braunek 00:35 Podwodna Polska 01:00 Wokół nas 01:05 Naturalnie tak 01:10 Pogoda 01:15 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Pogoda 01:40 Warszawskie gołębie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 02:50 Odeszli - Szymon Szurmiej 02:55 Ballada o Krzyżach 03:15 Eurosąsiedzi 03:30 Kultowe rozmowy 03:55 Wokół nas 04:00 Odeszli - Zbigniew Romaszewski 04:10 Kazania w podróży 04:55 Odeszli - Brygida Frosztęga-Kmiecik 05:00 Przystanek Ziemia 05:25 Agroszansa 05:55 Życie pisane podróżą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 06:45 Życie raz jeszcze - reportaż 06:55 Wokół nas 123x123px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (16) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (17) 08:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (14) 09:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (15) 09:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (16) 10:10 Ewa gotuje (227) - magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Scooby Doo i duch czarownicy - film animowany (USA,1999) 12:15 Zebra z klasą - film familijny (USA,2005) 14:25 Hidalgo - ocean ognia - film przygodowy (USA,2004) 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (7) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:40 Oz Wielki i Potężny - film fantasy (USA,2013) 22:20 Kruk - horror (USA,1994) 00:40 Druga Ziemia - dramat SF (USA,2011) 02:25 Tajemnice losu 123x123px 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (8) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1959) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1960) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1961) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1962) 12:45 Lekarze (8) 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (9) - program rozrywkowy 14:50 MasterChef (8) - reality show 15:55 Zakochana księżniczka - komedia romantyczna (Niemcy,2005) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Bielsko-Biała, Ranczo Pod Strusiem (9) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Nad życie - dramat biograficzny (Polska,2012) 22:00 Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci - komedia przygodowa (USA,2008) 00:20 Ukryty wymiar - film SF (Wielka Brytania,USA,1997) 02:20 Gniew tytanów - film przygodowy (Hiszpania,USA,2012 04:25 Uwaga! 06:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 06:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (33) 07:15 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (33) 07:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (36) 08:15 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (36) 08:45 Garfield ucieka z komiksu - film animowany (USA,2007) 10:25 Galileo (452) - program popularnonaukowy 11:30 Księga strachu - film fantasy (USA,2007) 13:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:15 Siedem dusz - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 16:55 Zakręcony piątek - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Galileo (454) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Udowodnić istnienie Boga - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 22:00 Wrogie niebo 2 (3) - serial SF 23:00 G.I. Jane - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1997) 01:40 Halloween - horror (USA,1978) 03:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 mała Czarna (17) - talk-show 06:00 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 07:00 Taki jest świat (278) - program informacyjny 07:50 Stawka większa niż życie: Spotkanie (17) 09:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf (18) 11:55 Niania 7: Mama wyjeżdża (91) 12:25 Niania 7: Niania robi karierę (92) 13:00 Niania 7: Czas na zmiany (93) 13:30 Niania 7: Pierwsza randka (94) 14:00 Niania 7: Frania razy dwa (95) 14:30 Niania 7: Konrad na zakręcie (96) 15:00 Atlantyda (3) 16:00 Atlantyda (4) 17:05 Taxi 3 - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2003) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Uwierz w bebech/Ptak zamknięty - ptak szalony (36) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Operacja "Antarktyda" (37) 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: Pearl Harbor - dramat wojenny (USA,2001) 00:00 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 02:45 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (278) - program informacyjny 03:25 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Cliver (9) - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 04:25 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Taki jest świat (278) - program informacyjny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Maja Ostaszewska i Borys Szyc (10/15) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Mango 09:05 Dwóch i pół (15/23) 09:40 Violetta (46/80) 10:40 Violetta (47/80) 11:40 Violetta (48/80) 12:40 Julia (37) 13:15 Julia (38) 13:50 Julia (39) 14:25 Julia (40) 15:00 Julia (41) 15:35 Tam, gdzie rośnie czerwona paproć - film familijny (USA,2003) 17:20 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 19:30 Szkoła uczuć - melodramat (USA,2002) 21:40 Komediowa sobota: 48 godzin - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1982) 23:45 Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy (USA,2003) 05:55 Rodzinny ogród (1) 06:25 Rodzinny ogród (2) 06:55 Timon i Pumba 2 (30) 07:00 Wyprawa na Księżyc - film animowany (Belgia,USA,2008) 08:45 Biała i Strzała podbijają kosmos - film animowany (Rosja,2010) 10:35 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film animowany (Francja,Niemcy,1989) 12:05 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (23) - serial dokumentalny 12:35 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (24) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (17) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (18) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 3 (61) - reality show 14:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 3 (62) - reality show 15:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (13) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (14) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (11) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Handlarz doskonały (10) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (23) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (24) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (15) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (16) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta (1) - cykl reportaży 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta (2) - cykl reportaży 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (2) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (3) 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (4) 22:50 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 5 (9) - serial dokumentalny 23:50 Historie pisane krwią (9) - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Spartakus: Zemsta (3) 02:00 Przyłbice i kaptury: W gnieździe wroga (5) 03:10 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (27) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (28) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Stres przedporodowy (310) 07:00 Mega Chichot (39) 07:30 Benny Hill (73) 08:05 Benny Hill (74) 08:50 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (15) 09:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (16) 09:50 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (17) 10:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (18) 10:50 Zagadka jaskini - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 12:30 Burzowe tornado - film katastroficzny (USA,2013) 14:35 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada (8) - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Noc duchów - film familijny (USA,2008) 17:45 Jak zabić psa sąsiada? - komediodramat (Niemcy,USA,2000) 20:00 Włatcy móch 3: Jasełki (39) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (8) 21:00 Kacza dynastia (8) - reality show 21:30 Starcie tytanów: Odyseusz cz. 2 (3) 22:30 Zabójcze kataklizmy (9) 23:30 Tunel śmierci - thriller (USA,2006) 01:30 Rude Tube (5) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 02:00 Życie na wybiegu (4) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 I Like It (9) - program muzyczny 05:00 Istne szaleństwo (9) 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Polski - mecz 1/8 finału: Lech Poznań - Jagiellonia Białystok 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Polski - mecz 1/8 finału: Piast Gliwice - PGE GKS Bełchatów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Polski - mecz 1/8 finału: Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Magazyn golfowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Euroformuła Open - 1. wyścig w Barcelonie 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii - 1. mecz półfinałowy 18:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii - 2. mecz półfinałowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - 1. wyścig w Austin 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA - sesja kwalifikacyjna 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Paranie - mecz finałowy kobiet 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę 11:00 Przeglądarka 11:30 Hity na czasie 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 Teenage lista 14:00 Weekend specjalny: Najstraszniejsze teledyski 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Fejslista 18:00 Polska Lista - notowanie najpopularniejszych kawałków w Polsce 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Let's Dance 21:00 ImprESKA 22:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Fresh Mix 00:00 Fresh Mix 02:00 Polska noc 05:30 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:00 Express 06:15 Anthony Bourdain. Bez ograniczeń 2 (8-ost.) 07:15 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 (9/16) 08:15 4 wesela: Bez słów (12/13) 09:15 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 5 (15/17) 10:15 XL kontra XS 2 (9/10) 11:15 Licytuj i niszcz (5/12) 11:45 Licytuj i niszcz (6/12) 12:15 DeFacto (10/20) 12:45 Usterka 3 (9/11) 13:15 Emil łowca fotoradarów (5/10) 13:45 Usterka 3 (5/11) 14:15 DeFacto (7/20) 14:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (11/12) 15:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (12-ost.) 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Handlarze (6/12) 16:45 Wojny przewoźników 2 (17/27) 17:15 Wojny przewoźników 2 (18/27) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Damy i wieśniaczki (8/10) 19:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (1/8) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Piekielna autostrada 2 (1/10) 21:00 Wojny magazynowe 5 (15/20) 21:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 (16/20) 22:00 Handlarze (1/12) 22:45 Kliknij mnie (5/6) 23:45 Taboo 8: Życie wśród zmarłych (8-ost.) 00:45 Wytatuowani (2/3) 01:45 Handlarze (6/12) 02:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (1/8) 02:55 Ostre cięcie 4 (9/12) 03:40 Bagaż osobisty (4/8) 04:10 Kartoteka 4 (9/13) 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Weekend w Polo TV 10:06 Premiera: Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Disco Polo Music 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Top 20 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Siostrzyczki (6/11) 18:30 Najlepsi z najlepszych - koncert (Polska) 19:00 Premiera: Disco Polo Live 19:50 Premiera: Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 20:11 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:10 Video Mix! 22:20 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Disco Polo Music 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (19) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (20) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (3) 08:00 Casper (4) 08:10 Kot Felix (8) 08:20 Świnka Porky (2) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (4) 09:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (5) 10:00 W pogoni za UFO (6) 11:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (8) 12:00 Szaleni naukowcy (9) 12:30 Szaleni naukowcy (10) 13:00 Czas na kulturę (4) - magazyn kulturalny 13:30 Na rybę (11) - magazyn wędkarski 14:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 14:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Szkoła uwodzenia (19) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Moje życie intymne (21) 15:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Gdy zachoruje Ordynator (23) 16:00 Halo, Hans!: Przesyłka z Londynu (11) 17:00 Halo, Hans!: Polowanie na czarownice (12) 18:00 W pogoni za UFO (2) 19:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (1) 20:00 Mecz o miłość - komedia (Brazylia,2005) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Betonowe pośladki (109) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Cappo di tutti Ferdi (110) 23:00 Lody na patyku VI - komedia (Izrael,1985) 00:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Pięć minut (108) 01:00 Mamuśki (13) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (2) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (95) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (24) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (2) - magazyn kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Święty Franciszek i brat Leon - film religijny (Włochy,2011) 08:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:00 Jutrznia za nienarodzonych 09:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Czyściec - tajemnica Bożego Miłosierdzia 11:00 Jakby w zwierciadle 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Tylko chmury poruszają gwiazdy - dramat obyczajowy (Norwegia,1988) 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 "Wierzę w świętych obcowanie" 15:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:30 Bądźcie więc wy doskonali… 16:00 Msza święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka w uroczystość Wszystkich Świętych 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Kantata "Modlitwa Matki" 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Litania Miast 20:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Światła nadziei - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2013) 23:00 Jan Paweł II i jego pontyfikat 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Kantata "Modlitwa Matki" 02:30 Litania miast 03:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:10 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 06:15 "Wierzę w świętych obcowanie" 07:40 Kresowe Powązki 123x123px 06:00 Prywatna historia kina (6) - magazyn kulturalny 06:40 Opowieść o Zbawicielu (1/2) - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 08:50 Magiczny miecz: Legenda Camelotu - film animowany (USA,1998) 10:45 Syn smoka (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 12:30 Muszkieterowie: Przyjaciele i wrogowie (1) 13:45 Kopalnie króla Salomona (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,2004) 15:35 Ja wam pokażę! - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 17:55 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1991) 20:00 Męski sport - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 22:50 Amityville - horror (USA,2005) 00:40 Wolf Creek - horror (Australia,2005) 02:40 Twist & Blood - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 03:30 Kingston Avenue - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 04:15 Sezon na kaczki - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2006) 04:30 Kwietniowy chłód - film krótkometrażowy (Gruzja,2010) 04:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Wypadek (17) 05:44 Zakończenie programu 123x123px 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (25) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Badacze natury (1) 07:15 Teletubisie (20) 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Krzyżówka (16) 08:00 Sąsiedzi: Domowe ćwiczenia (17) 08:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody (1) - program dla dzieci 08:35 Jak to się robi? (61) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Jak to się robi? (62) - program dla dzieci 08:55 Rozmowy nieoswojone (1) 09:25 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (8) 10:35 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 10:40 Wędkarz na tropie (7) 11:15 Kontrasty Wschodu (1) 12:15 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 12:20 Cuda przyrody (1) 13:30 24 godziny później: Uderzenie asteroidy - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 14:30 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć (7) 15:00 Dziwne czasy na Ziemi (1) 16:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 16:10 Na tropie kopalni króla Salomona - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 17:15 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:20 Łowczynie duchów 6 (1) 18:50 Łowczynie duchów 6 (2) 19:25 Łowczynie duchów 6 (3) 20:00 Za kulisami: II wojna światowa (3) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe (6) 22:15 Wielcy wojownicy (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:15 Koszmar z sąsiedztwa (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:10 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (11) - serial dokumentalny 00:45 Tropiciele duchów 6 (10) - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Ekstremalni do bólu (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:15 Lista Fokusa (43) - program edukacyjny 02:50 Małe życie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 04:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (27) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (19) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Lista Fokusa (38) - program edukacyjny 123x123px 05:35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (7) 05:50 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (3) 06:05 Smerfy (66) 06:35 Misja w kosmosie (9) - program dla dzieci 06:50 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 07:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (21) 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (33) 07:35 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 07:55 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 08:05 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 08:35 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Świnka Peppa 2 (27) 09:10 Mój przyjaciel królik (9) 09:35 Smerfy (66) 10:05 Reksio (64) 10:15 Pszczółka Maja (48) 10:35 O czym one mówią (6) - program dla dzieci 10:40 Misja w kosmosie (9) - program dla dzieci 10:55 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 11:10 Zygzaki - program dla dzieci 11:35 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 11:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 12:05 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 12:15 Mały miś (62) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (7) 13:45 Smerfy (57) 14:15 Reksio (63) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (48) 14:45 O czym one mówią (6) - program dla dzieci 14:55 Supełkowe ABC (8) - program dla dzieci 15:20 Billy kot (18) 15:50 Masz wiadomość! (22) - program dla dzieci 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (22) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (34) 16:50 O czym one mówią (6) - program dla dzieci 17:00 Nela - mała reporterka (17) - program dla dzieci 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu (19) - cykl reportaży 17:30 Misiowanki (5) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Maks i Ruby (5) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (58) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (65) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (49) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (11) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom - program dla dzieci 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy (1) 20:15 Billy-kot (19) 20:45 Sześć milionów sekund (3) 21:20 Duże dzieci: Marcin Prokop, Justyna, Magdalena i Cecylia Steczkowskie - talk-show 22:10 Masza i Niedźwiedź (23) 22:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - cykl reportaży 22:45 Jak to działa?: Cywilizacja a środowisko (67) - program popularnonaukowy 23:15 Smerfy (58) 23:40 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 23:45 Zakończenie programu 123x123px 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Królowa chmur - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 08:55 Style życia: Galumphing - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:50 Kuzyn, kuzynka - komedia (Francja,1975) 11:30 Cappuccino z książką - magazyn kulturalny 12:05 Informacje kulturalne 12:30 Dokument tygodnia - Pina - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,2011) 14:25 Koncert życzeń: Pejzaż bez ciebie - M. Fogg - koncert (Polska,2006) 15:25 Festiwal Otwarcia Narodowej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia - reportaż dokumentalny 16:10 Angel - dramat kostiumowy (Wielka Brytania,Belgia,Francja,2007) 18:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 19:15 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Bryan Adams - cykl dokumentalny 19:35 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Bob Geldof - cykl dokumentalny 20:20 Bilet do kina: Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Dania,USA,Portugalia,1993) 22:50 Deep Purple z orkiestrą - Montreux 2011 (1/2) 00:00 Kino nocne: Dama Kameliowa - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Włochy,1990) 02:10 Bilet do kina: Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Dania,USA,Portugalia,1993) 04:40 Muzykanci Gace z Radomskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 05:15 Zakończenie programu 123x123px 07:25 Smak tradycji: Wszystkich Świętych 08:00 Połowy na rzece wspomnień: Stare Powązki - u siebie 08:40 Polskie cmentarze na obczyźnie: Lwów 08:50 Polskie cmentarze na obczyźnie: Monte Cassino 09:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Wszystko dla syna. Rok 1914 (5/19) 10:25 Gdy świat się wali: Rewolucja cyfrowa (20) 11:30 Daisy. Wspomnienie minionego świata - film dokumentalny (Polska,1991) 12:50 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji: Rambouillet 13:00 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji: Chambord - serial dokumentalny 13:50 Od Zułowa do Rossy - reportaż (Polska,2005) 14:30 Cafe Historia: Ludobójstwo 14:50 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Palmiry. Polski Katyń 15:20 Wszystko powiem Lilce! - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Goebbels 17:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Obcy wśród swoich. Rok 1914 (6/19) 18:30 Cafe Historia: Powstańcza broń 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 1.11.1989 19:40 Obrona Lwowa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 20:40 Kresowe nekropolie: Matka i serce syna 21:00 Koło historii: Wojenne przypadki pułkownika Mentla 21:40 Wielki Wóz - dramat wojenny (Polska,1987) 23:10 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Cena zwycięstwa (1/2) 23:40 Nicolas Le Floch: Kolacja żebraków (2) 00:40 Małe ojczyzny: Nekropolia za Olzą - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 01:15 Kresowe nekropolie: Matka i serce syna 01:30 Gdy świat się wali: Pekińska wiosna na placu Tian'anmen (22) 02:35 Pradawni bogowie: Grecy 03:10 Zakończenie programu 123x123px 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1059* - Typowa kuwada; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060* - Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1061* - Miłości wątpliwe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1062* - Dziewczyna blef jak marzenie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1063* - Dyplom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 2; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - W warmińskiej głuszy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /219/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 5/9* - W gnieździe wroga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wspomnienie (1) Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 142 - Cudowne dziecko (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (4) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 565 Czarno na białym; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Premierzy - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Wspomnienie (2) Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (217); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (237); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1078; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wspomnienie (3) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sacrum Wojciecha Kilara 2014; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wspomnienie (4) Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (71); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Wspomnienie (5) Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wspomnienie (3) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1078; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 1 - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (71); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Życia mała garść - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego 07:15 Dobry wieczór, Opole! Festiwal legenda 08:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (14) 08:20 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada 09:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2 plus 1 09:40 Życie to kabaret: Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - program rozrywkowy 10:40 Życie to kabaret: Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: W drodze do Himba - cykl reportaży 12:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 À la show 13:30 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir-vivre. Bon ton (1) - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami 15:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Szansa na sukces - program muzyczny 17:10 Szperacze.tv (13) 17:40 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir-vivre. Pardon (2) - program rozrywkowy 18:40 Cesarskie cięcie - komedia (Polska,1988) 20:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Dobry wieczór, Opole! Festiwal legenda 22:40 Niezapomniane koncerty: Freddie Mercury: the Tribute Concert - koncert 00:15 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2 plus 1 00:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (1) - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (2) - program rozrywkowy 02:55 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (3) - program rozrywkowy 03:55 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada 04:35 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:07 Poranek TVP Info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info weekend 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Świat i ludzie - magazyn 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Debata TVP Info - program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info weekend 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info weekend 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Studio Wschód - program publicystyczny 18:30 Serwis info weekend 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:11 Serwis sportowy 19:16 Pogoda Info 19:22 Prawdę mówiąc: Prof. Zbigniew Włodarczyk 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:08 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:52 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Teleexpress Extra 00:15 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 00:45 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:00 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 01:35 Serwis info flesz 01:50 Serwis info weekend 02:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:00 Pogoda Info 03:10 Debata TVP Info - program publicystyczny 03:40 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 04:08 Pogoda Info 04:15 Prawdę mówiąc: Prof. Zbigniew Włodarczyk 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn